


Survivor's Guilt

by skidblast



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidblast/pseuds/skidblast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MTMTE #34 Spoilers.</p><p>After the dramatic events, both at the Lost Light and the planet below, decisions have to be made about Mainframe, First Aid, and most importantly Bluestreak, who returned to the Lost Light after their encounter with the DJD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor's Guilt

It had been a long day. They had finally gotten most of the shuttles back with their passengers, had other shuttles go around collecting those that were still floating in space. And they had finally managed to short out the mess Brainstorm left them at Swerve's.

No one wanted to be in the meeting room. They had already spent too much time doing everything they could today and even more than physically possible. Right now only four were in the meeting room. Rodimus and Megatron, the two captains. Or what Rodimus wanted it to be, the captain and the co-captain. Ratchet was there as well, having been dragged out of the Medibay, and finally Ultra Magnus.

And the only reason for why they were in the room now was because of the last shuttle that had rejoined the Lost Light, the three bots in it already being dubbed as the "DJD Survivors", even though Rodimus, Megatron and the trio didn't want that moniker. Swerve was being blamed on spreading it. It felt good to be able to blame someone for something related to what happened to the trio and the body they brought back with them.

"Let's deal with them one at a time." Megatron said as his optics focused on the datapad in front of him, reading the debrief for the fifth time now.

"Mainframe is the one who is most mentally stable of them right now." Ratchet said. In fact most of the debrief had come from him, while it had been very difficult to get First Aid to talk about what had happened when he and Trailcutter had been alone with one of the DJD members. "He survived Kimia with no ill effect as well."

"Strange how someone who is not a fighter can deal with the situation just like that." Rodimus said.

"I am going to put him on top of Rung's list for Crisis Intervention." Ratchet said. "He might not need it, but we can't be completely certain of it."

"For the next one -" Ultra Magnus said. "First Aid was pretty uncooperative in talking about what happened. After what happened with Ambulon, can we be sure that-"

"First Aid is with Rung right now." Ratchet quickly said. "It was the first thing I made him do once you were done with him."

"What's that about Ambulon?" Megatron asked.

"I take it you've not read the extensive report on Luna-1?" Ultra Magnus said as he glared at Megatron. Even though Megatron had taken up on reading more reports than Rodimus ever did, it was never good enough for Ultra Magnus.

"The brief was good enough for me, I know what happened to Rodimus' half of the Matrix and I know Ambulon is one of the casualties." Megatron quickly said.

"Pharma killed Ambulon very violently, and First Aid killed him in revenge." Ratchet said. "After that he stopped staying anywhere but in his own quarters and the Medibay. Losing Trailcutter in this manner might make things worse for First Aid. Once Rung has finished going his thing with First Aid we'll talk about what to do next with First Aid."

"And Bluestreak?" Rodimus asked.

"Suicide watch." Ratchet quickly answered. "Ultra Magnus arranged it the moment the debrief was over. He'll see Rung tomorrow, hopefully he'll be less of a danger to himself after a good recharge."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Megatron asked and looked a bit closer at his datapad, reading the section about the debrief, especially Bluestreak's part. It came off as rambling as Bluestreak usually was.

"Far from it." Rodimus said, and uncharacteristically he looked depressed.

"If you would look closer at what Bluestreak said you would see he's showing signs of Survivor's Guilt." Ratchet said. "Especially at the part where he says that Trailcutter died alone and hopeless."

Megatron took a quick glance at the datapad but put it down. "I trust you." He said. "But Survivor's Guilt doesn't automatically mean he's prone to suicide. We're already stretched thin trying to figure out what Brainstorm did, trying to locate the duplicate's half of the Matrix, and searching for Brainstorm as well. Can we spare the resources needed to keep constant watch over one Autobot on the _chance_ he'll try to offline himself?"

"He already tried to kill himself after Praxus." Ultra Magnus said. "We're not taking any chances now."

Megatron recalled the destruction of said city-state early in the war, its destruction being one of the many orders Megatron now regretted. "So he lost someone in Praxus?" He asked.

"He lost _everyone_ in Praxus." Rodimus said. "Never heard of Survivor of Praxus?"

"I have." Megatron said slowly. He had never thought about that fabled Autobot as anything but some Autobot.

"Ramjet thought it was hilarious to force a random Cybertronian to witness the destruction." Ratchet spat out. "For the most part we've kept Bluestreak's identity under wraps for his own safety in case the Decepticons wanted to finish the Destruction of Praxus."

"Fine, he gets to have the suicide watch." Megatron said. But there was another thing plaguing him. It was general knowledge that Ramjet had spared one mech from the total destruction of the city-state. However only Ramjet and Megatron had known one thing. Megatron had made two orders regarding Praxus. One, to destroy it utterly. Two, to leave a witness to its destruction. He had wanted everyone to know the devastating power of the Decepticons, and the survivor had done his job brilliantly, inspiring fear and terror into everyone.

Megatron had never thought to find out who that survivor was, and what had happened to him afterwards. And now he knew and he also knew that he had never wanted to know. Even for the trial where he had confessed to ordering Praxus' destruction he had actually forgotten his second order. No one had even brought up the initial testimony of the Survivor of Praxus.

Megatron didn't bring up the topic of his second order. And he wasn't going to. But he was not going to deny Bluestreak the help he needed.


End file.
